


Scent - Fire

by aMoxgirl



Series: Scent [10]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Scent Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses.Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...
Relationships: Brandi Rhodes/Cody Rhodes, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scent [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913
Kudos: 4





	Scent - Fire

_The Rigmarole: **SEXUAL INTERCOURSE** below/ descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status) **18+ only.** _

**S C E N T-** **_F i r e_ **

His **m a t e** was liquid **f i r e** in his hands, the way she melted against him. As he hurried to _t o u c h_ her bare _s k i n_. Her lips were hurrying across his own, down his throat, her _t e e t h_ nipping at the pulse point as it beat hard and strong. “Bella Darlin slow down, we have all night.” He wanted to **t a s t e** her, to **s a v o r** her **f l a v o r.**

****

She let loose a soft **w h i n e** in the back of her throat and _l o o k e d_ at him. Whimpering at him as she licked his **l i p s** and whispered, “I want to **d e v o u r** you.” _G r o w l i n g_ hard and low he snapped,” your room now Darlin.” She tears herself from him _l o n g_ enough to lead to a side bedroom, he has the presence of mind to _k i c k_ the door **s h u t** behind him as they entered. Pulling his shirt off as he watched her make her way to the _b e d_ , **s h e d d i n g** her clothes as she _c r a w l s_ onto the bed. 

****

_S n a r l i n g_ when she goes to remove her panties, he moves- pausing to y a n k his boots off at the foot of the bed. “Next time Darlin that’s my **j o b** .” Watching as her _h a n d s_ start to **g l i d e** over her own body in a **t e a s i n g** matter, as her small hands cup her breasts and pinch her nipples. Her voice comes out husky and coated in **d e s i r e** , “you’re doing a poor job then Jonathan.” At the sound of his **n a m e** from her lips he actually whimpers and forces his _b o d y_ into action. 

****

**T e a r i n g** the soft cotton, ripping the _m a t e r i a l_ easily in his hands, his eyes _n e v e r_ leaves hers and he knows by the _s m i r k_ on her lips he has reacted just the way she has **w a n t e d** him to. **G o l d** fills his eyes, “enough games **m a t e**.” He pushes her legs apart and descends his mouth to where he can **S C E N T** his mates the strongest. _W a t c h i n g_ as he takes a slow long lick at her dripping **w e t** core he _g r o w l s_ in satisfaction as she _c r i e s_ out and bows her body in an effort to feed him more of _h e r_ _s e l f._

****

Sucking her clit into his _m o u t h_ he laps at the sensitive bundle of nerves _l o v i n g_ how his **m a t e** is twisting and turning under his ministrations, his _t h u m b s_ caress her inner thighs as his tongue dips into her waiting hole in a **t e a s e r** of what's to come. She whimpers again, her hands _t r y_ to pull at his short hair. “Please baby,” her voice is _b e g g i n g_ as he moves a **s i n g l e** finger into her hot folds. Moving up he murmurs, “this is a **p u n i s h m e n t** Darlin- it’s not over until I say.” Then her hands are **m o v i n g**.

****

Her hands are lightning **q u i c k** and have his jeans _u n b u t t o n e d_ and unzipped in a heartbeat, her fingertip grazes his cock before he can jerk back. “ _N o - n o_ Darlin. Bad girl.” She _g r o w l s_ at him, her **g o l d** eyes **s h i n e** up at him as she bares her _t e e t h_ at him. “You said no more _g a m e s_ , Now fuck me.” He can **S M E L L** her **S C E N T** thick in the room, it carries the normal _o m e g a_ scent that _b e g s_ to rutted and the **ALPHA** in him can’t _d e n y_ it.

****

Standing in a hurry to rid himself of his jeans he _s t i l l s_ when she moves to give his cock a quick _l i c k_ , her gold eyes flashing up at him. “On your knees Bella,” there is a moment where he thinks she will **d e n y** him but she moves to her hands and knees- _s l o w l y_. He can see her slick wet core dripping with her juices and her **s c e n t** is thickening. Moving her long beautiful **R E D** hair away from her right shoulder, because that is where she will _t a k e_ his **B I T E**. He finally s i n k s his cock **d e e p** into her. 

****

She _a r c h e_ s up against him the moment he thrust all the way _h o m e_ in her, no stopping until he _f l u s h_ against her. Her g r o w _l_ has turned into a **p l e a s u r e** scream and he has moved his hands to _c u p_ her breasts from behind. Her voice is panting, “So **G O O D** .” Smirking he kisses her throat, right where he will **c l a i m** her. “Good is in the **n a m e** Darlin.” Her eyes cut to him, her hips _t w i t c h_ back into him, her _v o i c e_ challenges him. “Show me then baby? Make me feel **it** .” Growling he pushes her down, a hand _h o l d i n g_ her still.

****

The pace he _s e t s_ is deep and _s l o w_ at first, letting them both just **F E E L** the pleasure of the _c o n n e c t i o n_ that builds between them. Each thrust was honing the connection deeper, the pleasure building to a **c r e s c e n d o** and when the pressure tightened and became **h o t t e r** , it had him quickening pace. Their bodies became a **r u s h** as they _r a c e d_ to find the **g l o r y** that awaited them. Feeling his balls tighten and his canine _a c h e._ He knew it was almost **t i m e**. 

****

Then in an _e x p l o s i o n_ of sweet-smelling juice, she **c o a t s** him as h e r s and he lets the primal urge o v e r take him. **M o u n t i n g** her fully he gives in to and sharpens his thrust, _a l m o s t_ completely withdrawing then slamming back into her slick **h e a t** . It doesn’t take l o n g for him f e e l the fire, murmuring hotly. “ **M i n e** , so fucking mine.” Then his balls are tightening up and his cock is exploding, his canines are _b u r s t i n g_ out of his gum line and he is doing the one thing he has wanted to do since _l a y i n g_ eyes on her. He laid his **C L A I M**. 


End file.
